Jueves
by Loveless Princess
Summary: Hinata por fin tiene el valor de hablr con Sasuke, ¿Qué pasara entonces?


Bueno mi tercer Fanfic pero quien los cuenta xDD...una de mis parejas favoritas SasuHina x3 Weeeeee

si no te gusta la pareja no lo leas de verdad...se recomienda escuchar la cancion de Jueve de La oreja de Van Gogh xDD ok espero les guste y pues dejen Reviews ok asi se que les gusta y que no o.o

Eso es todo por ahora...ni los personajs ni nada me pertenecen solo los use para una historia xDD

* * *

Jueves

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 16 años y voy en la escuela media superior de Konoha.

Todos los días al abordar el tren ahí esta él, ese chico es todo un misterio para miél es alto, de piel blanca casi pálida, cabellos obscuros como la inquietante noche y sus ojos del mismo azabache que su cabello, es muy atractivo y me gusta peroperoyono tengo el valordedecirlo.

En la escuela todas las chicas mueren por él, le dan cartas y regalos pero él los rechaza todos, aun no se por que no acepta a ninguna chica.

Hoy como cualquier otro día la escuela termina y abordo el tren al igual que él, tal vez si fuera más guapa, más linda, más valiente como las otras chicas podría acercarme a él y confesar mis sentimientos.

Tomo asiento y observo que él viene hacia acá.

_-Ay no_

Es en todo lo que puedo pensar pues él acaba de sentarse frente a mí, no imagina que por él todos los días me esfuerzo por verme aunque sea solo un poco más bonita. Vaya que nerviosa estoy seguramente mis mejillas están rojas que penapero él solo mira por la ventana, bosteza y recarga su rostro en su mano, al ver eso vuelvo a mi realidadesa realidad en la que yo se que no le intereso, al recordar eso mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas y mi mirada va directamente al piso.

De pronto sucedeél esta mirándome y yo lo miro, nos quedamos viendo por un rato hasta que él suspira y yosolo cierro los ojos. Al abrirlos él ha apartado la vista, creo que volví a respirar, vaya que pena creo que estoy temblando.

Esto es todos los díasde lunes a viernes. Pasan las estaciones una por una y la gente sube y baja, entre él y yo no hay nada más que silencio un incomodo y largo silencio.

En esta estación sube su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡¡¡¡Sasuke!!!! ¡¡¡¡ Hola!!!!!!!!!

-Hola Naruto

Ambos comienzan a hablar, y yo solo observo, así es el nombre de mi amado es SasukeSasuke Uchiha.

Naruto baja en la próxima estación, el tren se detiene y él se va. De nuevo Sasuke y yo solos.  
El tren vuelve al movimiento y en cuanto comienza su marcha creo que he revivido, mis labios comienzan a moverse y pronuncian su nombre.

-Sa…Sasu…Sasuke-kun-digo tartamudeando.

Él me mira y mis mejillas vuelven a ese tono carmesí, vaya seguramente piensa que soy una tonta.

-Sasuke-kun…tu…tu me gustas

El tiempo se ha detenido al menos para mi, no puedo escuchar nada mas que los latidos de mi nervioso corazón, cierro los ojos y espero a que me rechace. El tiempo pasa y no escucho las palabras que terminan con mi amor, abro los ojos y él solo esta mirándome.

-Hinata-Al escuchar que sabe mi nombre me sorprendo- Yono puedo decir que te conozco perfectamente y tampoco que se todo sobre tipero hay algo que tengo muy claro y eso es quecada vez que no veo que abordas el tren te hecho de menos, cuando veo que estas con otros chicos muero de celos y me gustaría alejarte de ellos. Todos los días elijo este tren solosolo para poder verte por quetútútambiénme gustas

Me quedo atónita, no se que decir, lo único que hago es sonreír ya que no lo puedo creer, se que no es un sueño de tantos que he tenido de verdad le gusto a Sasuke.

Estamos a punto de llegar a la estación en la que bajo, él solo me mira y lentamente toma mi mano, soy muy feliz hoy jueves mi vida cambio para siempre.

Antes de llegar a la estación el tren entra a un túnel donde la luz se extingue pero no temo por que Sasuke esta conmigo.

Al entrar al túnel se escucha un ruido estridente y hay muchos movimientos bruscos, el tren gira, Sasuke toma mi mano fuertemente y en ese instante pierdo el conocimiento.

Después de un momento abro los ojos, muevo mis manos y aun Sasuke esta sujetando la mía, su rostro esta frente al mió y sus negros ojos vuelven a mirarme.

-Hi…Hinata ¿Estasbien?

-Si…Sa…Sasuke

-Me alegra

Tomo todo el valor de mi corazón, me acerco a él y beso sus calidos labios, Sasuke corresponde mi beso.

Al separarnos él se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

-Te…quiero…Hinata

-Yo…también…Sasuke-kun

En ese instante acabo de darle mi ultimo aliento, perdóname Sasuke-kun pero ya no puedo más.  
Sabespuedo irme en pazahora ya no siento dolor y tu estas ahíal final de esa brillante luz.

-Sasuke-kun

-No voy a dejarte Hinatanunca voy a dejarteTe amo

-Yo…también Te amo Sasuke-kun

Ahora estamos juntos, ahora estoy en paz, pude confesar mis sentimientos y este jueves he muerto junto a mi amado Sasuke

FIN


End file.
